Tio Neville
by The White Girl
Summary: Papá dice que la historia del tío Neville siempre fue divertida, Nunca había entendido como podría ser divertido, si el tío se veía felizmente casado Regalo para Troyana 666


**Titulo** Tío Neville

**Autor**The White Girl (Iana)

**Nombre de tu persona asignada**: troyana666

**Rating**

**Pairing(s):** Neville/Severus

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece… bueno tal vez Mattew

**Resumen:** Papá dice que la historia del tío Neville siempre fue divertida

Nunca había entendido como podría ser divertido, si el tío se veía feliz mente casado como si nada en su vida hubiera sido diferente al estar entre los brazos de su pareja...

**Advertencias**:

**Notas:** en caso de ser necesarias: por la pareja digamos que el séptimo libro no es respetado

* * *

** Tio Neville **

by

_ The White Girl (Iana)  
_

Papá dice que la historia del tío Neville siempre fue divertida

Nunca había entendido como podría ser divertido, si el tío se veía felizmente casado como si nada en su vida hubiera sido diferente al estar entre los brazos de su pareja...

El pensadero me llevo años atrás cuando cursaban el tercer grado y ahí estaba el abuelo Lupin dando clases, todos dicen que fue uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO y valla que lo es, a mi me enseño un que otro hechizo muy interesante...

Ahí esta mi tío, aterrado por ser el primero en enfrentarse al boggart... el boggart se convirtió en... en Severus, acaso tío Neville temía a Severus, eso es imposible... eso fue algo inesperado tanto que no volví aponer atención en el recuerdo hasta que vi como el tío Neville volvía a estar frente al boggart, un riddikulo después y me revuelco en el suelo de la habitación de mi tío… he salido del pensadero, la risa es inaguantable, Severus siempre viste de negro y es muy serio, así que verlo en esas fachas es mas de lo que mi autocontrol puede soportar

Mi tío tiene esbozada una pequeña sonrisa, -Severus querrá matarme cuando sepa que te estoy dejando ver esto-

Yo solo volteo a verlo con mis ojos llorosos por la risa -El seria incapaz de tocarte siquiera-

-Anda calla y entra en el pensadero antes de que me arrepienta de esta locura que me convenció tu padre en aceptar-

Y sabiendo que el tío Neville puede cumplir su palabra vuelvo a asomarme al pensadero

Severus se burla abiertamente del tío Neville porque una poción no le sale, eso si es mentira, el tío seguramente me esta mostrando pensamientos modificados, el no es para nada malo en pociones, ósea estoy conciente de que mi tío es mas bueno con la hierbas pero las pociones no se le dan tan mal

Aunque si lo veo mas de cerca el tío Neville esta temblando, es verdad por reír he olvidado preguntar porque le temía a Severus

Salgo del pensadero, el tío me observa intrigado tal vez por lo rápido que he salido del recuerdo sin poner mucha atención en lo que en el pasaba

Yo lo miro con cara de circunstancias, mi tío ríe ellos siempre dicen que me veo chistoso cuando pongo esta cara, yo la verdad no le encuentro lo gracioso… me vuelvo a desviar del tema, esto es culpa de mi padre, el también es un despistado… ven, lo he vuelto a hacer

-¿Por que le temías a Severus?- una sonrisa acompaña mi pregunta he triunfado sobre el despiste heredado de mi padre

-Porque siempre eres tan irrespetuoso con lo referente a Severus, es tu tío, no lo olvides-

-Si lo se, pero es mas divertido hacerlo sulfurar diciéndole Severus, pero si te hace feliz le diré tío Severus- al menos por lo que dure esta conversación –pero dime… ¿Porque le tenias miedo?- pongo mi carita de perrito apaleado y mi tío Neville no puede contra ella, de hecho solo tía Hermione puede con ella

-Porque todo mundo le tenia miedo a Severus, nunca has oído hablar de cómo era impartiendo clases en Hogwarts-

-Claro que si, los tíos siempre hablan sobre ellos, pero siempre he dicho que son puras exageraciones de haber sido como describen, no hubieras aceptado casarte con tío Severus- creo que en mis despistes olvide decir que el esposo de mi tío Neville es Severus, tendré que visitar San Mungo seguro existe algún medicamento contra el despiste, pero siendo hereditario no creo que se pueda hacer mucho

-Bueno es que realmente era odioso, en veces yo mismo me pregunto como es que terminamos casados, pero siempre caigo en lo mismo, porque lo amo y sabe hacer unas cosas delirantes con su va…-

OK mi tío a dejado la frase sin terminar esta rojo como una granada, que hará querido decir ¿¿varita??, pues claro que sabe hacer cosas maravillosas con su varita no por nada es uno de los miembros honorarios de la orden del fénix, pero no entiendo porque se ah puesto rojo

-Si bueno ya sabemos que tío Snape es bueno con la varita, ahora podrías explicarme porque le tenias miedo-

-Esta bien, veamos… cuando estábamos en primero no sentía miedo, sentía pavor, no podía ni siquiera toparme con el dobladillo de su capa por que temblaba como gelatina-

-y es que siendo tan chaparrito a los once años, tener enseguida tuyo a un hombre de ropajes negro, actitud desdeñosa y mirada congeladora, no quedaba mas que ponerse a temblar, además era un déspota con los gryffindor, buscaba cualquier error nuestro para quitarnos puntos-

-Para segundo me dije que debía ser un Gryffindor y afrontar ese miedo que le tenia, pero como hacerlo si ante cualquier error me ridiculizaba, no era fácil y aunque fuera del aula parecía que lograba controlarme, era cuestión de cruzar la puerta de las mazmorras para empezar a tener húmedas mis manos y percatarme de su mirada penetrante diciéndome que nuevamente volvería a fallar-

En este punto empecé a entender a tío Neville, Severus realmente poseía una mirada fuerte que te hacia temblar, pero no es que la usara muy frecuentemente, aunque según dicen en el pasado siempre la usaba… antes de la guerra, quien podría culparlo, el mundo entero la traía contra el, solo el viejazo de Dumbledore lo comprendía, me hubiera gustado conocer al anciano, pero fue una de las perdidas de guerra

-…teniendo los nervios de punta, lo mas lógico era que las pociones salieran mal -

Demonios me he vuelto a perder en mis divagaciones y no se que ha dicho el tío, tendré que poner mas atención, muevo mi cabeza de arriba para abajo, una cosa es que no lo escuche y otra que el deba saberlo, de otra forma estoy seguro que no me seguiría contando

-En tercero fue cuando paso lo del boggart- en esta parte no puedo evitar reír al recordar a Severus vistiendo las ropas de la abuela de tío Neville, sobre todo con ese sombrero con un pajarraco encima

Tío Neville ha esperado que me calle y mientras enjuago las lagrimas que me han salido por el esfuerzo, el prosigue

-y aunque para todos fue divertido, para mi fue una fuente de preocupación masiva, ahora Severus se pondría mas en contra mía, si ya destilaba veneno cuando se refería a mi persona, ahora parecía querer matarme con solo la mirada, pero muy dentro de mi, había sucedido algo aun mas catastrófico que una poción mal hecha o un profesor de pociones enfadado-

-Al ver a Snape vestido como mi abuela no pude dejar de evitar ver las similitudes entre ambos, mi abuela siempre me inspiro mucho respeto, era fría e inflexible, siempre diciéndome mis errores y que debía mejorar, para algún día llegar a ser como mi padre-

-y empecé a creer que Severus era tan duro conmigo porque deseaba que me volviera mejor en su materia, así que por simple asociación, empecé a ver con ojos diferentes a mi profesor de pociones-

-lo observaba por los pasillos, cuidando sus pasos, descubriendo sus manías, como la de toquetearse el cabello cuado come o prepara una poción, por eso siempre da la impresión de estar grasoso aunque cada día lo lave, además los vapores de las pociones contribuyen a ello-

OK los ojos del tío Neville se parecen a los de una colegiala enamorada, yo no quería saber eso, además eso no tiene nada de divertido, no debí confiar en el juicio de mi padre, él que va a saber de diversión, aunque hay que admitir que lo del boggart fue divertido

-al parecer fui el único que se entero que no solo usaba negro, también usaba azul oscuro y verde, aunque solo en ocasiones especiales-

Un aplauso para mi que por estar peleando contra el juicio de mi padre no se de que habla el tío

-Pero eso a ti no debe de interesarte- me esta mirando fijamente, como decirle que la verdad lo que sea que esta diciendo no llama lo mas remoto de mi atención sin hacerlo sentir mal, así que mejor ni digo nada

-Tomare tu silencio como un cambio de tema, en cuarto año, fue el torneo de los tres magos, en Hogwarts tuvimos invitados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, todos estaban embobados con las chicas francesas, recuerdo la cara de Ron, realmente hubiera reído a carcajadas-

-Solo que nuevamente mis ojos eran abiertos de la peor forma, en ves de interesarme las bellas jovencitas del instituto de las varitas bonitas, mi atención se vio totalmente capturada por los jovencitos, así como por los varoniles ropajes de nuestros visitantes búlgaros-

-¿y eso que Tío?, la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico no es un tabú como en el de los muggles-

-Pues no, pero sentí que era una traición a mi abuela, además como lo tomarían Harry y Dean, ellos venían de una formación muggle, no deseaba tener problemas con ellos-

-además de que por fin entendía mi obsesión por el profesor de pociones, no es solo que le tuviera cariño si no que con su porte tan masculino e indiferente había hecho mella dentro de mi confundido corazón, así que realmente ese era el problema, esos eran mis nervios, nervios de no ser suficientemente apto para merecer ser observado por el profesor de negros cabellos-

-así que si no lo lograba por ser el mejor, siempre ser el peor era más fácil y nunca creí que ser tan malo en pociones cuando Severus estuviera cerca seria lo que lo traería a mis brazos-

Mi cara debe estar realmente consternada porque tío Neville me a sonreído y señalado el pensadero –Si hubieras permanecido mas tiempo en el recuerdo te habrías ahorrado el tener que escucharme hablar de como fue que YO me enamore del profesor mas insensible y frió de todo el colegio-

Lo volteo a ver disparándole pequeñas flamas de fuego imaginarias, el tío solo sonríe y me empuja a entrar nuevamente en el pensadero

OK nuevamente las mazmorras, se ven los colores verdes-plateado y rojo-dorado, así que es clase combinada entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, tío Neville tiembla ante el caldero, mientras Severus lo ridiculiza frente a todos, los Sly ríen sus gracias, mientras tía Hermione se muerde el labio con impotencia y mi padre aprieta los puños

-Señor Longbottom, como es posible que una simple poción revitalizadora que debería ser color verde, esta tomando una tonalidad rosada- el tono es demasiado frió y despectivo, Severus solo me habla así cuando realmente he hecho una tontería, pero nunca con esa mueca en el rostro

Observo como se acerca para tomar con el cucharón un poco de la poción, mientras el rostro del tío Neville es del mismo color que esta, y todo mundo calla, Severus a aspirado los vapores que manaban del caldero y se a quedado estático, al igual que la clase entera

Un segundo después y todos vuelven a respirar cuando lo ven incorporase y soltar el cucharón, para volver a contener el aliento cuando ven como el profesor mas huraño y severo del castillo esta besando a mi tío

Me acerco despacio como si fuera a interrumpir algo, la curiosidad me ha ganado, es otra de las cosas heredadas de mi padre, desde este ángulo puedo ver como ese beso esta siendo disfrutado por ambos

Si bien en un principio, el tío Neville se había sorprendido, ahora a cerrado los ojos y posado sus manos en el pecho de Severus, el cual a puesto una mano en la cintura de mi tío y otra en su nuca, para acercarlo aun mas

Giro el rostro y observo como los demás empiezan a ser borrosos, no me asusto, es normal que en los recuerdos, se pierdan definiciones y más cuando lo más importante para mi tío debió de haber sido ese beso

Aun y con eso puedo distinguir perfectamente como algunos Slytherin se han desmayado, aunque los gryffindor no se quedan atrás, sus quijadas están por el suelo y Lavander Finnigan esta siendo atendida por la tía Hermione

Por fin el recuerdo empieza tener más definición, volteo a ver a los tíos y los veo a uno rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos y al otro con un ligerísimo color rosado en las mejillas

Salgo del recuerdo un poco mareado

-Valla espectáculo el que han dado tío-

-ni que lo digas pequeño, Severus no pudo dejar de seguirme por todo el castillo, en lo que había terminado mi poción era en un potentísimo filtro de amor, que si la persona realmente no sentía nada por ti dejaba de funcionar en unas horas, solo que Severus sentía algo por mi, como después el me explico; el filtro siguió afectándolo hasta que él lo acepto-

-Puedes imaginarte a Severus persiguiéndome por todos los pasillos de un castillo y cada vez que lograba alcanzarme robándome un beso cada vez mas apasionado-

-Los chicos estuvieron riéndose por horas, cuando logramos llegar a la sala común, solo callaron cuando Hermione amenazo con cerrarles la boca con un hechizo por lo menos una semana-

-De hecho aun lo hacen, aun se ríen al recordar mi cara de vergüenza y aun desinhibido Severus besándome en medio del gran comedor –

Estoy por pedirle que me deje ver ese momento cuando escucho la puerta abrirse en ella esta Severus, con cara de pocos amigos, tío Neville sonríe como atrapado en una travesura y yo no puedo mas que imitarlo

-Que hace Potter aquí- su voz suena menos severa de lo que se que le hubiera gustado mostrar, después de todo aunque lo niegue se que me quiere

-Quiso saber como fue que descubriste tu amor por mí-

Observo como los ojos de Severus relampaguean y comprendo que es tiempo de irme, por mucho que me quiera, no creo que deseara saber que lo he visto con un sombrero con un pajarraco o totalmente drogado con un filtro amoroso

Me levanto del suelo donde me he sentado cuando saliera del pensadero, y salgo como rayo de la habitación, no valla a ser que se le ocurra practicar sus hechizos de trasformaciones en mí, la ultima vez me dejo convertido en un ratón estando cerca los bisnietos del legendario Crookshanks, imagínense como se divirtieron con migo antes de que Severus decidiera que era suficiente castigo

-¿Como piensas pagarme esta ofensa Neville?- es lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar

Por cierto nunca lo dije, denle gracias al ya mencionado despiste heredado de mi padre, mi nombre es Mattew Potter, tengo 9 años, me divierto cabreando a Severus y supongo que mi padre tuvo ligeramente razón en que la vida del tío Neville es divertida

Y pues hoy estamos en su casa porque es le aniversario de bodas de tío Neville con el huraño tío Severus

**Lo que Mattew no quiso saber**

_ -¿Como piensas pagarme esta ofensa Neville?- _

Neville observo divertido la mirada de Severus, tantos años de convivencia le descubran que el enfado era fingido, se para y acerco a su esposo, -¿como deseas que te sea pagado?- murmuro poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar a besar a su amado conyugue

-Esto es un buen comienzo- murmuro el ex profesor, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposo, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo

-entonces busquemos el supera las expectativas- murmuro Neville contra los labios del pocionista, empezando un ligero camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de la capa, la cual no tardo en desabrochar

Guió su boca hasta el lóbulo del pelinegro –aunque adoro desvestirte, en veces detesto que uses tanta ropa- murmuro restregando su cadera contra la del mayor, para que notara su excitación

-Recordar como me perseguiste por todo Hogwarts es demasiado excitante- tomo el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, antes de delinear too el puente y delinear la mandíbula de Severus

Sus manso no había pardo en su tarea, dejar el torso de su amado al descubierto, cuando lo hubo logrado, llevo sus calidas manos acariciando los costados del firme pecho de su pareja, hasta atender los pezones con extremo cuidado

Su boca reemplazo a sus dedos dedicándose a humedecer esa parte tan erógena de su amado Severus, mientras su otra mano no daba tregua a los pellizcos y ligeras caricias que daban al otro pezón, notaba como Severus arqueaba la espalda ligeramente por las atenciones y como suspiraba cuando su lengua toqueteaba el pezón

Cambio de lugar sus labios para proclamar la misma adoración al otro pezón mientras su mano libre encontraba la manera de entrar al pantalón de su amado, cuando lo logro fue premiado por un jadeo por parte del ojinegro

Si bien normalmente Severus era igual de participativo que él, Neville sabia que esta ocasión era completamente suya, porque estaba pagando una "ofensa" al orgullo de su esposo, con extremo cariño lo llevo a la cama donde lo hizo sentarse en la orilla, después de haberse desecho de los incómodos pantalones del ex espía junto con todo y la ropa interior

Se hinco en medio de sus piernas y llevo sus manso a acariciar levemente el sexo erguido del mayor, observando hipnotizado los movimientos de su manos, hasta el punto donde su cabeza bajo siguiendo los movimientos, hasta besar el glande y después delinearlo en toda la extensión del pene, sus manos acariciaban la base y los testículos

Introdujo todo el miembro de su esposo entre sus labios, en un suave vaivén que era acompañado con ligeras caricias hechas por sus dientes y lengua, cuando sintió que Severus estaba por venirse apretó la base del pene con una de sus manos

-aun no mi querido profesor- murmuro sensualmente mientras tomaba un listón del cajón de su buró, con el cual ato la base del miembro del porcionista

Escucho el jadeo, mitad reproche mitad expectativa, con movimientos estudiados, desabrocho su camisa, teniendo la previsión de auto acariciarse el torso, notando como los ojos de Severus brillaban con deseo, rozo su propios hombros y brazos al correr la camisa por ellos para después llevar sus manos a la pretina de su pantalón

Como si sintiera pudor le dio la espalda, bajando tanto sus pantalones como su bóxer y no es que sintiera vergüenza, solo que era una forma de excitar aun mas a su amado pelinegro, inclinándose y dejándolo ver lo que en segundos seria profanado

Una vez desnudo volvió a la cama donde se sentó ahorcajadas sobre Severus haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, un gemido escapo de acabas bocas, Neville sonrió al ver como Severus dejaba su fingida posee de ofendido y lo tomaba por las caderas para ayudarlo a empalarse mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, beso en el cual quedaron ahogados los gemidos proclamados con la unión de los cuerpos

Neville comenzó un movimientos pausados, acopándose y acostumbrándose, aumentado el nivel de apoco ayudado por Severus, hasta llegar aun un movimiento desacompasado y rápido, un gemido ronco por parte de Severus y sintió como casi se vino

Llevo su mano y desamarro el listón que había sujetado en la base del pene del mayor con lo cual no tardaron mucho en correrse ambos en un profundo gemido, pronunciando el nombre de su amado

Neville empujo suavemente a Severus en el pecho induciéndolo a que se recostara, acomodándose sobre él aun sin dejar que se saliera de su cuerpo-Te amo Severus, feliz aniversario-

-Feliz aniversario Neville, no crees que deberíamos volver con los cabezas de chorlito de tus amigos-

Neville le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho –No les digas así Severus y no, no deberíamos conociendo a Mattew les habrá comentado lo que te ha oído decir al ultimo y Hermione no tardaría ni 5 segundos en saber como te compensaría…y conociéndola ya… se habrá hecho cargo de todo- lo ultimo logro decirlo entre bostezos, el ejercicio lo había dejado somnoliento y no tardaría en dejarse llevar por Morfeo

-Recuérdame regalarle algo en su aniversario- murmuro Severus antes de también ser envuelto en la calidez del sueño estirando su mano para jalar el cobertor sobre ellos

* * *

N/a: Regalo para Troyana 666, en el proyecto de amigo invisible de la torre de astronomía a media noche 


End file.
